


Savin' All My Love For You

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: Robert Small wants to be a better man. He will be a better man.





	Savin' All My Love For You

He took a glug out of the bottle of Jack Daniels, and his jaw clenched at the bitterness, throat burning as it went down. The alcoholic aftertaste lingered in the back of his throat, and he gave a shudder. "Saving My Love For You" by Tom Waits played on his stereo in the background, accompanying the chirping of crickets on the summer eve. He set the bottle back down beside him where he sat on his balcony, eyes finding Leon's house. The lights were off, and Robert deduced that he and Amanda were asleep. He blinked his bleary eyes, listening to the lyrics that Tom Waits sang in his low and gravely voice.

_**'I know I'm irresponsible, and I don't behave. And I ruin everything that I do. And I'll probably get arrested when I'm in my grave. But I'll be savin' all my love for you.'**_

Before he knew it, tears had welled in his eyes, one rolling down his cheek. He gave a sniff, glancing down at the bottle of Jack. He went to reach for it, then hesitated, slowly lowering his hand back into his lap. He sniffed again, lip quivering as his eyes found Leon's house once more. He wanted to be a better man for him. He wanted to be with him so badly. But Leon deserved more than he was right now. He'd already told Leon he had to work on himself, but... there wasn't any problem with simply wanting a friend near. He pulled out his phone with slightly trembling hands, bringing up Dadbook and quickly opening his messages with Leon. He hadn't messaged him in awhile, the last message being from Leon. 

**'Miss you buddy'**

It simply said. A soft whimper left Robert, and his hands quickly swiped over his keyboard, the loneliness hitting hard on his heavy heart.

_'want to come watch a movie with me and betsy?'_

He texted, not expecting a response, as it was nearing three in the morning. But right as he set his phone down, it dinged. 

**'Of course, I'll be right over!'**

Robert's eyes flicked up to Leon's house, seeing the bedroom light turn on. A shaky smile found its way onto his lips, and he stood, wiping his eyes, and leaving the bottle of Jack behind him.

_**'Don't listen to the rumors that you hear about me. Cause I ain't as bad as they make me out to be. Well I may lose my mind but baby can't you see. That I'll be savin' all my love for you.'**_


End file.
